Ghost Rider
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Rage Whip Rage Whip is a followup attack to Ghost Rider's standing heavy, which pulls the opponent a bit closer. Rage Whip can be canceled into any of Ghost Rider's special moves, and is used in all of his BnB combos. Since standing H produces a large amount of hitstun, giving you plenty of time to hit-confirm into Rage Whip. A guarded Rage Whips gives you +3 frames of advantage and still pulls in your foe. Side B - Hellfire Shotgun A sawed off Winchester 1887 lever action shotgun Johnny used in his battle with Opponets. While initially doing little more as he regenerated quickly, when transformed with the power of the Ghost Rider, it hit with enough force to liquidize the Demon, though at that point he could still regenerate thanks to the power he had consumed. Up B - Heartless Spire Ghost Rider summons a magma spike up from the ground in front of him. It's a stationary projectile attack that has 5 low durablility points and hits OTG. Down B - Hellcycle The Rider can use his Hellfire to transform any motorcycle into literally hell on wheels. The Hellcycle can travel at extreme speeds and the Rider can even use it to ride on the side of thousand feet skyscrapers and on top of water. Final Smash - Penance Stare Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime for all eternity. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: "You.... Guilty!" Sd: "Ready for my Penance Stare?" Dn: "Ha! Nice Try!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Riding off.) Victory 2: "My task is complete. I leave you now, fools, in mortal hands." Victory 3: (pointing at the player) "You... Innocent." Victory 4 (With Azula): Prepare to die Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion Aflac Duck: Aflac! Aflac! AFLAAAAC!!!!! Launchpad McQuack: Oh, you mean that "Marvel fired coated skeleton"? Aflac Duck: Aflac! Launchpad McQuack: This is Ghost Rider. He's a member of newly owned Marvel-Disney Family. Aflac Duck: Aflac! Launchpad McQuack: I know. Huey, Dewey and Louie read Marvel comic books. Ludwig Von Drake: Well, we better put out the fire off his head. Before it's starting to rain. Aflac Duck: AFLAAAAAC!!!!! Ludwig Von Drake: What did he say? Launchpad McQuack: He says, "I'm waring you, professor. He had full of judgement towards Evil and Naughty folks." You better believe it! Ludwig Von Drake: Oh. now what I must do? Character Description TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps Victory Theme Stage Relic Lawl Food Trivia * TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Marvel Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Skeleton Category:ARC Favorites Category:Starter Characters (LBT) Category:Lawl Before Time's Text and Read moveset Category:Male Category:Nicolas Cage played Category:CinderFallFan64 Favorite Category:One Minute Melee Category:Playable Characters (The Lawl Before Time) Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:Universal Crusade